


Phantom Pains

by Trekkiehood



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, New Dream, New Dream Week 2020 (Disney), Pain, Past Injuries, emotional trauama, past trauma, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Rapunzel awakens to find Eugen writhing in pain. Turns out even magic can't heal all wounds.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Phantom Pains

**Author's Note:**

> New Dream Appreciation Week  
> Day 4 - Hurt/comfort
> 
> I have missed the last two days prompts because I couldn't come up with anything and I've also been surprisingly busy the last couple days.
> 
> Anyway, this is not only late but it's also probably not my best work. Like the idea, don't love the delivery.
> 
> I hope it came out okay anyway lol.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Rapunzel snapped awake at a sound to her left, bolting up in bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust against the darkness. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the empty place beside her. 

“Eugene?”  She called out, scrambling across the bed. Her husband was lying there on the floor, curled up. Now that she was closer she could hear the soft whimpering. 

“Eugene!” She got off the bed kneeling down beside him. Her hands wavered above him, not wanting to hurt him more. “Eugene, Eugene, talk to me what’s wrong?!”

His eyes flicked open and he watched her for a moment. Rapunzel could clearly see the pain etched in his face and the glossiness of his eyes. “I-it’s nothing. Just, I-I’m fine, go back to sleep.” 

“No you’re not! Please, tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?”

“It’s nothing.” He said with a gasp, curling in on himself even more. 

He was breathing short, ragged breaths, now squeezing his eyes closed. Rapunzel lightly removed his hands from his side. 

“No, Rapunzel-” He stuttered, full of pain. 

She froze. That was- the way he said it, it was so similar to-

Her eyes found the place where he seemed to be in pain. It was where he had been stabbed. Feeling panicked, she pulled up the shirt. There was nothing there. No scar, no new wound. Nothing. It was just as flawless as when he had been healed. 

“Eugene, what do you need me to do? Should I get a doctor?” She said watching as he let out a shaky breath, accompanied by a whimper. 

He reached up a trembling hand, locking a short brown strand of hair behind her ear. “No, doc-, doctor won’t help. It’ll p-pass. I-I’ll be fine. Just, just-” he paused, taking a strained breath, “just stay with me.” 

“I will, I will, I’m right here.” She ran her thumb over his cheek, wiping away a single tear. 

She watched as he continued to writhe in pain. Never seeming to find a comfortable enough position. Eventually, he dozed off into a restless sleep. Eugene continued to wake every couple of minutes, sometimes with a gasp, sometimes his eyes would just snap open and he’d stare blankly at the wall until dozing off again. 

Rapunzel didn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop watching him. He looked so… in pain. He looked so much like he did when Gothel-

She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, not even trying to stop her silent tears from falling. She hated seeing him like this. She hated even more that she didn’t know what was happening. 

The sun eventually rose and Eugene had stayed asleep for a solid two hours when he suddenly sat straight up, breathing heavily. 

Rapunzel gasped slightly, startled by his sudden movement. Without a word, he threw his arms around her. She wasn’t positive, but she thought he was crying. She was too.

She held him tightly against her until he pulled away. 

“Eugene,” She whispered wiping away her tears, “What happened?”

He rubbed at his red eyes, still not looking well, but much better than the night before. “It’s, it’s hard to explain.” His voice was hoarse and he sounded, unsure of himself, maybe even ashamed. “I just, sometimes, sometimes I feel it again. All of it and- I don’t, I don’t know why it happens but, but it’s like it’s happening all over again and I can’t stop it.” He wasn’t looking at her, his eyes downcast and his hands clutched tightly into fists.

Rapunzel gently lifted his chin. “Eugene, it’s okay. It’s always going to be okay because I’m right here. I’m always going to be right here waiting for you.” 

Eugene smiled at her, unclenching one of his hand to lightly play with her. “I know, Sunshine.”

After a moment of silence, Rapunzel braved her question, “Has, has this happened before?” 

He glanced away, “Sometimes,” he said quietly.

“How did I not see it? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I didn’t want you to worry, that’s all. So I would just stay in my room.” he gave a short laugh, “Guess I never really considered what would happen once we were married.”

“Eugene,” Rapunzel cupped his face in her hands, “you never have to hide anything from me. I love you and no matter what happens I want you to tell me when you’re hurting okay? You scared me anyway by collapsing onto the floor in the middle of the night.” she smiled.

Her husband let out a light chuckle, “I love you, sunshine.” 

Instead of a response, he received an even-better answer in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think <3  
> Follow me on Tumblr @Trekkiehood


End file.
